User talk:Cassandra1201
Welcome to C.Syde's Wiki :Welcome to C.Syde's Wiki, ! Thanks for your to the User talk:C.Syde65 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and help us improve the wiki! ::' ' and are great first stops, because you can see what pages and discussion posts other people have been editing, and where you can help. ::Questions? You can ask at the or on the associated with each article, leave a message with an administrator or post a message on my talk page! ::Spotted some vandalism? We have a team of administrators who will happily deal with vandalism when they see it. If you have found some vandalism from a user who hasn't been sanctioned, you can help by reporting it! ::Want to get noticed in the community? The are a great place for C.Syde's Wiki related questions and games! Not your style? How about a chatroom with your fellow contributors? Want to suggest a change for the wiki? Feel free to ask on the ! So, what are you waiting for? Get out there and have fun! :I'm really happy to have you here, and I look forward to contributing with you! C.Syde65 (talk) 22:47, November 28, 2019 (UTC) Blocked } } Here |}} ---- You have been blocked from editing C.Syde's Wiki for the reason(s) stated above. Repeating this behaviour, or breaking other wiki policies may result in additional, longer-lasting blocks or other actions against your account. Please note that you may be allowed to request that this block be removed. Please see this page for details. For more information about wiki blocks, please go here. |} RE: My wiki Which wiki was it again? I forgot the URL. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 20:09, December 1, 2019 (UTC) :I don't remember the URL. You'd have to find it for me. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 20:44, December 1, 2019 (UTC) RE: Impersonation The account in question has been inactive for two years. I would appreciate it if you didn't report accounts to me that have not had some kind of activity in the last year or so. I would also appreciate it if you didn't use nonexistent templates on this wiki. Lastly, please make sure you every time you leave a message. I'm starting to get tired of having to sign your posts myself. Thanks! :) ― C.Syde (talk | ) 20:46, December 2, 2019 (UTC) :Ok buut how do I make temples that link to accounts or other stuff? Cassandra1201 (talk) 20:55, December 2, 2019 (UTC) ::I think you're too inexperienced to try and make templates at the moment. But maybe if you asked me what sorts of templates you want, I may consider making them for you. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 00:50, December 3, 2019 (UTC) RE: Help Alright, I'll fix your request and respond to it now. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 00:50, December 3, 2019 (UTC) Use of the Warning template Please refrain from using the template on this wiki, as it is only to be used by users with the or permissions. Besides, that template is now deprecated and has been deprecated for more than 2 years now. If you want to use a warning template, you'll need to use one of the warning templates on this page here. However, I would strongly discourage you from using them until you become more experienced, because at the present time you are way too inexperienced to use them properly. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 22:13, December 3, 2019 (UTC) RE: Hello There's an account that entered my server just now. Is that your account? ― C.Syde (talk | ) 01:40, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :Yes I am in your chat Talk to me (talk) 01:43, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ::Discord let me have a free pass but it is ran out. Talk to me (talk) 01:45, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :::No thanks. I'm rather busy with editing at the moment. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 10:47, December 4, 2019 (UTC) RE: Chat No. And I would seriously refrain from asking me again in future. Because right now I haven't got time to socialise via Chat. Right now I have too much editing to do. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 00:06, December 8, 2019 (UTC)